


Downtown

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, Its a Jody, Jody fic, Mamma told Johnny not to go downtown, Sniper - Freeform, Song fic, inspired by marching in ROTC camp, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama told Johnny not to go down town. </p><p>Sebastian's life in parallel to the old Jody about Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown

**_Mamma told Johnny not to go downtown The Marine Corps recruiter was hanging around;_ **

 

Finally back from that god damn war, and here he was lying about in his apartment. No job, no money, no life. If he didn't get out and do something about it his life would be over real quick. Sebastain stared at the small business card he's been handed in the pub last night. A small shiver went down his spine, as if warning him as he read those words, Jim Moriarty.

 

**_But Johnny went downtown anyway To hear what the recruiter had to say_ **

 

Still, Sebastian went despite the fear that had over taken him. He needed a job and it didn't really matter what it was. Besides he had no real reason to fear this Moriarty, he's never met him before. Never even heard of him so he couldn't be bad at what he did.

 

No, the only thing Sebastian could do was go and check out this job opportunity.

 

The recruiter asked Johnny what he wanted to be Johnny said i wanna join the infantry.

 

Sebastian was seated in a high class restaurant in front of a man in a very nice suit. He stared for a moment feeling under dressed before chuckling quietly, it was odd how such a small man seemed so frightening.

 

"Do you understand what we do?" Moriarty asked quietly, "Do you want to be a part of that?"

 

Sebastian have a feral grin "I want to use my only talent, it happens to be sniping. If that means working for you so be it."

 

**_So Johnny caught a plane out to Vietnam To fight some people called the Viet Cong._ **

 

So Sebastian moved in with Jim Moriarty and he began to work. Sometimes his only job was to stand there and look pretty while other times he was forced to take action and fight his boss's enemies. He had arrived in this strange new world of crime and now he had to destroy everyone who opposed him and his boss.

 

**_Killed a hundred men with his rifle and blade, Only god knows how many lives he saved._ **

 

Years passed and Sebastian continue to work for the criminal mastermind. He did as Moriarty asked and he dropped man after man never once questioning why. He knew he wasn't saving lives, except maybe his own. It was different from the army but he was still saving something. Moriarty's legacy.

 

**_Johnny was bad and he was brave, Johnny jumped on a hand grenade._ **

 

In the end it wasn't the legacy that killed him. It was saving the man himself. He saw it to late to do anything else. So, he did the first gig that had occurred to him upon seeing that silver flash of a barrel. Sebastian pushed Jim aside and dove to take a bullet for him.

 

 ** _Saved the lives of the men he led, But now poor johnny he was dead_**.

 

Moriarty had been furious, yet glad. He had never expected that his sniper, no matter how loyal would die for him. Would save his life. Still, the world was darker now, Jim thought as he watched Sebastian be lowered into the ground.

 

**_Before he died this is what he said, To tell his momma when he was dead_ **

 

Sebastian's last word had been simple, "Tell my father he was wrong, It wasn't the cigarettes that finally did me in."

Jim had smiled even as he applied pressure to Sebastian's wound. He knew exactly what the other man wanted, despite all the rage that festered in their relationship Sebastian wanted his father to know of his death. It would be taken care of easily.

 

**_Momma, momma, don't you cry, The Marine Corps motto is SEMPER FI!_ **

 

Jim told the older Moran a version of events not far from the truth. He said Sebastian had been his body guard who had met and untimely end. He spoke of how even in his last moments Sebastian had been loyal he had been as the marines say, "always faithful."


End file.
